Saving Her
by disneyFREAKfan
Summary: A helpless girl,Gabriella Montez,gets bullied and hurt but she also tortures herself.One day she met a guy,Troy Bolton,that she shared her problems with.Watch how Troy tries to save Gabriella from her father and also, from herself . . . .
1. Trailer

_**Saving Her . . . .**_

**A girl. A helpless girl.**

-_Gabriella Anne Montez crying in the corner.-_

**Always get bullied and hurt.**

-_Her father beating her badly until she bleeds.-_

**Yet, she tortures herself.**

-_Gabriella sitting in the corner of the room. Staring at the blade in her hand while tears rolled down her cheeks. A while later, she pierced a perfect cut across her wrist. Gabriella, all calm, placed the blade down while the blood oozed out and dripped on the floor._-

**But what happens if she meets a nice, handsome-looking guy?**

-_"Hey, I'm Troy Bolton. I'm new here in Albuquerque," they shook hands but Gabriella was still stunt and thinking why he was talking to her in the first place._-

**What happens if he finds out?**

- _"What happened to your wrists? They were fine yesterday," Troy examined the scars. "And are these caning marks?," he rolled up her sleeve to look at the bruises,"who did this to you?" Gabriella looked down, "My dad." _-

**He wants to save her.**

- ~ _Gabriella was about cut her, already healed, wrist when someone barged in and took her away from the blade. It was Troy. He came in from her balcony. "Gabby you can't keep doing this!"_

~ _"Dad, stop!" Gabriella cried. She cowered in the corner as her dad caned her in a drunked stupor. But then, he was being pulled back and thrown against the floor. Troy, coming to the rescue, he embraced a terrified Gabriella. _-

**But she doesn't want any help.**

- ~ _"Troy just leave me alone," she said emotionlessly. She quickly took the blade and created a deep, long cut on her wrist before Troy could even stop her._

~ _"Just get out of here!" Gabriella demanded. She stood up and dashed out of the front door. Troy ran after her and found her in the park under the starry, cold night. He approached her. He saw a moist, wet face that tells him Gabriella was crying yet again. "You better not interfere with my problems," she whispered softly,"I don't want to get you into trouble." _-

**But he will not quit.**

- ~ _"Follow me," he led her downstairs to the kitchen. He wiped the blood flowing from her wrist. He bandaged it carefully. Then, their eyes met. Gabriella gave him a guilty look._

~ _Troy pulled her into a hug. "Your fight is my fight."_

~ _"Why are you doing this?" Gabriella sighed. "I love you," he immediately answered. _-

**Hurt. Comfort. Love.**

**Saving Her...!**


	2. A typical day for a Girl

_**Saving Her . . . . A typical day for a Girl.**_

Gabriella Anne Montez gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes glanced upon the shiny, sharp blade lying on her dressing table. Calling out to her. Her hand crept slowly towards it and then she slowly brought it near her eyes. She twisted and turned it while her eyes were glued to it. Then she sighed. All of a sudden, she dropped it when her bedroom door swang opened. Shit, she thought.

"Come my dear," Mr Montez took a step in the room, all drunk.

Gabriella shook her head and took a couple steps back.

"How dare you!" her father went outrageous and grabbed his daughter by the arm. He began beating her and blood dripped everywhere.

"Stop it! Please!" Gabriella cried while she struggled to break free.

Her father laughed hysterically after he had done enough. He clumsily walked out of the room to.. We don't know to where the hell.. Gabriella got up and banged the door shut. She leaned on it and then slid down. She curled herself into a ball with her arms wrapped around her legs. She took in deep breaths and let them out slowly. Then, her eyes began to water as she kept thinking about the incident a few moments ago. Her arms were covered with bloody bruises again. She couldn't understand her father. Her mother's death wasn't her fault. After that, she buried her head in her knees and cried her eyes out.

After expressing her emotions for a few hours, Gabriella looked up. It was now dark. The moon and stars were out. She sighed heavily and took a look at the dangling necklace around her neck. The charm was in a shape of a blood-red heart with a dark black outline and if you turn it around, you'll see a small picture of her, her mother and also, her dad. They were happy back then. Until her mother passed away a week after Gabriella's 10th birthday. On the birthday, the necklace was given as a birthday present to Gabriella from her late mother, Gina Montez. She cherished it so much.

But even after 11 years of Gina's death, Gabriella would still get angry.

"Why did you have to go Mum?" Gabriella murmured to her mother in the picture,"look at me, Dad's been abusing me for 11 years now. I can't stand it!"

When she said that, she got more tempted. Her eyes looked away from the picture to the blade just beside her. She looked at the picture again and mouthed,"I'm sorry." Then she took the blade and hesitated. After a while, she slashed a perfect cut across her wrist.

She sighed sadly but did feel a sense of satisfaction somewhere in her. She placed the blade beside her while watching the blood flew, drip by drip, on the floor.


	3. The Family she Never had

_**Saving Her . . . . The Family she Never Had**_

Gabriella stirred and woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. She tapped it gently and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She yawned widely and looked at the time.

"Well.. Time for work," she said and got out of bed. She went into the shower and took about 10 minutes to refresh herself.

Don't think that a girl like her doesn't work for her own living.

She got out and opened her wardrobe. She browsed through her clothes until she found her uniform. After putting it on, she didn't bother to wear makeup or to doll herself up. After getting ready, she tiptoed out and peeked at her father's bedroom to see him sleeping. She slowly took silent steps on the staircase and then quickened her pace out of the front door.

She entered the Groovy Smoothie and was greeted by her wonderful colleagues and regular customers. All of them adored her. Gabriella flashed them a bright smile while walking behind the counter.

"Good morning Gabby," Miley said. Miley Ray Cyrus, the closest friend Gabriella has ever had.

"Good morning Miles."

Miley scanned Gabriella from head to toe. Then she suddenly grabbed Gabriella's arm.

"What is this?" Miley pointed to her friend's bruises.

"Nothing," Gabriella looked down, she hated to be approached about this matter.

"Your father abused you again didn't he? And.. What happened to your wrist?" Miley whispered, knowing that this was meant to be a secret between them. But she had no clue about Gabriella's wrist.

"Shh, let's not talk about this now. Get to work," she sighed.

Miley sighed along and started to serve a customer.

After work, which was five hours long, both of them left the smoothie shop.

"Wanna grab a bite?" Miley asked.

"Erm.. You go ahead. I'm broke."

"My treat. You're getting thinner again."

She grabbed her friend into a sandwich shop. After ordering, they sat at a table.

"Okay. This is the time we talk about the bruises on your arms."

"Miley.. You know I hate to talk about this.."

"But this has been going on for years Gabby."

"I know. I can handle it, it's okay."

"Okay? It's going on for too far. We need to do something! And.. Your wrists?"

Gabriella remained silent and and took a small bite of her sandwich.

"Gabby," Miley placed a hand on Gabriella's shoulder,"I'm just trying to help you. This is no life for someone like you. You're older than me, you should know that. We can't just sit around doing nothing!"

Gabriella's eyes looked up to Miley's. Miley sighed again and placed her hand down.

"How about you have dinner at my place tonight," Miley offered, changing the subject.

Gabriella just looked at her sadly.

"My mum's cooking steak. You can stay the night too," she said in a 'trying-to-cheer-someone-up' tone.

Gabriella cracked a smile along with a small chuckle and nodded her head.

That night after dinner, Miley and Gabriella slipped into their pyjamas and their in Miley's bedroom. Since Gabriella spent the night at Miley's often, she left some clothes there. She is blessed to have an 18-year-old caring for her.

Now they were watching a romance/comedy movie. Both were on the verge of tears when witnessing a really sweet and emotional scene in the movie, followed by a true love's kiss. After the show, they blowed their noses and giggled at how sensitive one another are.

"Your crying your eyes out," Miley giggled.

"I'm not the only one."

"True, true."

Miley sniffed. There was a moment of silence.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to have someone that loves you so much that they will go to such great lengths just for your happiness and safety?" she continued.

Gabriella looked down for awhile and nodded, faking a smile.

"Well, let's hit the hay," Gabriella declared.

"That's my line."

They giggled while they tuck themselves in. They shared some random jokes and finally, closed their eyes and slept soundly on their puffed pillows.

The next morning, they woke up as early as 8am. Gabriella just felt that she wanted to leave.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Cyrus for letting me spend the night."

"It's no problem. We'd love to have you here again," Mrs Cyrus answered,"you're like family to us."

The rest of the Cyrus family nodded at that. Gabriella, still with the smile on her face, looked down with sad eyes.

"Well, I have to go home now," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want some breakfast?" Mr Cyrus asked,"we don't want you passing out later."

Gabriella smiled and shook her head. Then Miley walked her to the front door leaving her parents at the dining table.

"I'll see you at work later," Gabriella turned around when she stepped out of the house.

"Isn't your dad still at home?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

Gabriella nodded again and Miley sighed.

"I'll be fine. See you!"

They hugged and Gabriella left. Her heart thumping faster as she gets closer and closer to hell that was just 2 blocks away from Miley's heaven.

At last, she reached. She turned the doorknob and opened the door, popping her head in first. She looked from left to right and back again. No sign of the madman. She took one step inside and slowly took another. Her senses cautious to her surroundings. One of them felt something that was coming to the stairs.

She gasped and went to hide somewhere behind the flights of staircases. It was her dad and a lady, let's say, bitchy prostitute. Both of them went out the door and Gabriella could hear the roar of her dad's car engine. She sighed in relief. She went upstairs to get ready for another day of work.

What's Miley doing at the smoothie shop you might ask? Well, that's a job she took. She does go to high school, East High. Gabriella went to the same high school but she never got a chance to step into college after Senior year. What a pity. But with a life like this, she just wouldn't want to even though she's qualified to study at Stanford. Miley did begged her so many times but she wouldn't feel right.

[A/N: Review if you like this story~! READ ON FOR TROY BOLTON~!]


	4. A Pair of Blue eyes

_**Saving Her . . . . A Pair of Blue eyes**_

Gabriella got ready for another day of work after her dad and that.. BURGH... lady went out of the house. She slipped into her uniform and went down the stairs. Just as she was about to reach the front door, she clutched her stomach and winced in pain.

"Can't my empty stomach wait?" she groaned.

She went out of the house and started walking to the smoothie shop. On the way there, she stopped outside the sandwich shop she went to yesterday. She took out her wallet and a butterfly and some dust came out of it, not literally.

"Broke until the next pay," she sighed and walked into the Groovy Smoothie. [A/N: Yes, I did got the name from iCarly.]

As she entered, her friends and customers greeted her joyfully. Gabriella went next to Miley who had just finished serving her customer a Banana Smoothie.

"I see your arms are healing," Miley turned to her with her arms folded,"but it will get bruised again because someone doesn't want to do anything about it!" Miley said sarcastically in a happy tone, raising her voice a little.

"Miles.."

"Gabby I wanna help. This isn't some kind of fairytale where your 'Prince Charming' will come to the rescue."

Just when Miley said that, a handsome-looking guy with nice blonde-brown hair came up to the counter. The girls stared at him for awhile especially Gabriella. She could have sworn that she hasn't seen a pair of blue eyes as perfect as the guy's infront of her.

"Hey, so what's good here?" he asked politely.

Miley turned back to her own counter but she frowned when Gabriella's not answering him. She nudged her arm with her elbow, snapping her out of her gaze.

"Everything's good here. But it depends on you to know what's good and what's better," Miley answered as Gabriella settled back to Earth.

"So, what can I get you?" Gabriella finally said.

He started to gaze at her as her voice sounded like music to his ears.

"Erm.. Well, I don't know. I've never tried-" he got cut off.

"Are you saying you're the only person in town that has never tried ANY of our smoothies before?" Miley burst out in disbelief.

"No.. You don't understand, I'm Troy Bolton. I just moved here in Albuquerque," he handed out his hand to Gabriella and she shook it nervously. And then he shook Miley's hand.

"Well, we'll fix that. I'll get you the 'All-time-favourite'," Gabriella said. After getting a nod, she started making the smoothie.

Then, she came back with a Double Chocolate and gave it to Troy. He flashed them a smile and walked out of the shop.

Miley noticed Gabriella staring at his direction and then she smirked.

"Gabby he's gone," she giggled.

"Erm.. Yeah, duh!"

Miley swang her head to Gabriella and gave her that look. Gabriella frowned, questioning.

"He is damn CUTE!" she burst out.

"Date him then," Gabriella simply said.

"Me? I'm talking about you."

Gabriella chuckled sarcastically,"Like that's ever gonna happen."

"But Gab-" she got cut off.

"Back to work, customers."

Miley rolled her eyes as the line piled up.

After work, Miley went straight home to finish up her homework before school starts again tomorrow. Gabriella went home too and she was lucky her father wasn't there. Being too bored, she decided to take a walk around. She wore a pair of knee-length tights and a green hooded sweatshirt with her hair down. Then she walked out of the house and leisurely strolled on the pavement, her eyes actively looking here and there.

She took in really deep breaths enjoying the scent. Then, she realised she was heading to the park so she hurried there. She giggled at the dogs having fun with their owners, most of them playing together with a blue frisbee. Then she walked across the bridge and saw little ducklings with their mother duck in the pond. She giggled at that too. Then she went near the pond and sat there, staring into space. Her eyes glanced everywhere and finally back to the duck and her ducklings in the pond.

Apparently, the mother was helping poor duckling with the swimming. Gabriella sighed and that led her to look at the necklace that she had never taken off.

"I miss you Mum," she whispered through her tears coming in. When she opened her eyes to look at her reflection in the pond, she saw a familiar face next to her. She turned her head with a gasp.

"Didn't mean to startle you," Troy said.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Your the girl at the Groovy Smoothie am I right?"

She nodded.

"Well, I didn't quite get your name.."

"Gabriella Anne Montez. My friend is Miley Ray Cyrus."

"It's nice to meet you. So, what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Well, I'm just here to relax a bit," she took in a deep breath.

"Tensed back home?"

Gabriella went wide-eyed.

"Erm, yeah. Quite tense. I better calm down before I suffer depression," she joked.

He chuckled. "So, I got some snacks. Packed sandwich from the sandwich shop near your smoothie shop. Like one?"

Gabriella smiled sweetly and took the sandwich he offered. It was a good thing because, she was starving like crazy. As Troy took a bite out of his sandwich, his teeth didn't quite cut the ham. So when he pulled the sandwich away, the entire slice of ham was dangling from his mouth.

Both laughed and had their conversation going on for hours.

"Oh gosh!" Gabriella exclaimed,"what time is it? Oh, I got to go now Troy. I'm sorry."

"No, it's cool. But, will I see you again?"

"Of course you will," she nodded,"bye!"

Troy watched as she ran out of the park and disappeared from his sight. His smile couldn't seem to drop and he was beaming with cheerfulness.

Little did Gabriella know is that going home means bringing danger upon herself.

As she stepped into the house, doing her same routine. She took one step at a time while scanning her surroundings for danger. Everything was clear so she went up the stairs and straight into her bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

After putting on baggy shorts and a tank top, her door creaked open. Her dad was all normal this time but with the long cane in his hand, waiting to be used. Just the sight of him can drive Gabriella to tears.

"Please don't!" she pleaded.

"It's like you don't know me at all Gabriella."

He dashed forward and started whacking Gabriella whose trying to shield herself. Her 'going-to-heal' arms got more bruises and blood oozed out, staining everything. Then, he stopped. Gabriella curled herself up and cried loudly into her knees. That made Mr Montez grew angrier.

"Shut up you worthless rat!" he whacked her one last time and shut her door with a loud bang.

Gabriella cried her heart out as her tears dropped profusely. So did her blood but she didn't care about that at all. She got up in search of something. She slid out her drawer of her dressing table and there it was.

She took the blade and sliced her wrist again with a loud yell. It was like drugs to her now. She got addicted and will only feel good if she has it. The blood flowed out as she watched it dripped. But she was interrupted when her door flung open the second time that night. She forcefully looked up to a flustered Miley.

"What are you doing here?"

"Gabby, what are you doing? Your torturing yourself!"

"Miley," she rolled her eyes,"just let me be!"

"But you're hurt enough!"

"I feel just fine okay?"

Miley sighed heavily.

"You haven't answered my question yet," Gabriella continued.

"I was taking a night stroll until I saw your father storming out of the house. So I came in to see you."

"Why?"

"I was worried when I saw him in rage and fury earlier. I was worried that he might have beaten you again and I was darn right!" Miley paused,"Gabby, you're sleeping at my house tonight. Come on."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"You have school tomorrow. I don't want to keep you up."

"I don't care. You're doing nonsensical things right now!" she took the blade away from Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella frowned but then, her face dropped.

"I won't be going to work tomorrow."

Miley gave her a questioning look.

"I got beaten again and the bruises are damn visible. I can't let Troy see me like this."

Miley's face lightened up with a smile spread across her face,"you're thinking of Troy at this time of the day?" she giggled.

Gabriella pushed her playfully and rolled her eyes.

"Come on. We'll get you cleaned up as soon as we reach my house."

They went to Miley's for another sleepover. When they arrived, Gabriella lied to Miley's parents that she had a big fall and the consequences were the bruises on her arms. And also, the cut on her wrist was just an accident in the kitchen. Then, Gabriella was treated with care and her wrist was bandaged and her arm was filled with colourful strips of plasters.


	5. I own her Secret

_**Saving Her . . . . I own her Secret**_

The next day came and Gabriella woke up without Miley beside her. Now, Miley's off to school and she should be off to work but, like she said, her bruises are too visible for everyone's eyes. She went to take her shower and came out in fresh new clothes, a top with long sleeves of course. She went downstairs, greeting the family.

"Good morning everybody!"

"Good morning sweetheart," Mrs Cyrus greeted back with a plate of waffles in her hand. Then she went over to peck Gabriella's forehead.

All sat down at the table.

"I guess your taking the day off?" Mr Cyrus asked.

Gabriella nodded while sipping her orange juice.

"I'm not feeling that well either," she said.

After breakfast, Gabriella knows her father won't be at home. She thanked the Cyrus family and made an exit.

She went up her bedroom and lay flat on her bed, letting out a sigh. Then slowly, she took a nap.

School hours were over and Miley was heading to the smoothie shop. Then, she saw Troy already there.

"Hey Troy."

"Oh, hey Miley."

"Nice to see you here again," Miley went behind the counter, replacing the other worker who is now leaving.

"Say... Have you seen... You know.." he stuttered nervously.

Miley smiled, knowing what's he trying to tell her.

"Gabby's taking the day off today."

"What? Why?"

"She's not feeling well."

"Oh.. Well, see you."

Miley nodded. But then, Troy turned around again on his heel which made her jumped a little.

"May I know her address?"

Miley looked up at him awkwardly and then gave him the full address on a piece of paper. He then, ordered what the smoothie he had yesterday, two of them, and left after thanking her.

While walking along the pavement, he looked around for the address of Gabriella's house. He came across a house number that was identical to the number on the paper. He checked the street and double-checked to ensure it's the correct house.

He walked up to porch but just as he was about to knock on the door, he thought twice. Then, he sneaked himself into the backyard and noticed a tree at someone's balcony. He climbed it slowly and quietly and took a peek in the room.

"Whose there?" Gabriella woke up from her nap and faced her balcony in fear.

Troy slowly climbed the rest of the tree and hopped on her balcony.

"Troy?" Gabriella got up and frowned her eyebrows,"what are you doing here?"

She went to open the door.

"Just thought I'd drop by. And you told me I will see you again," he said innocently.

"Ever heard of front doors?"

He chuckled. Gabriella leaned on her balcony window frame admiring the view of him. Then she suddenly snapped out of it when she realised Troy returning the gaze.

"Well.." she said,"I'm fine, bye!"

Just when she wanted to close the door, Troy immediately blocked her from doing so.

"I brought some smoothies with me. Their getting warm."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Come in," she sighed.

They sat on the carpet and took sips of their drinks.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Erm, better I guess."

"How long is your leave?"

"I think I'll be up and ready tomorrow."

"Am I disturbing you?

"No, not at all," Gabriella shook her head with a smile. "Are we done with the 20 questions?" she smiled sarcastically.

Troy gazed at her.

"I like it when you smile," he said unconciously.

Gabriella stared at him like, WTH? But she was so shocked that she spilt her drink all over the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" she shouted.

"No let me," he offered to clean up the mess.

Both of them took the cup.

"Troy I'll do it!" she pulled the cup.

"I insist!" he pulled it back.

They did that for awhile and then suddenly stopped in each other's eyes. Gabriella looked away somewhere, breaking the eye contact as she felt like she's blushing. Troy looked down until something caught his eyes.

He looked back up to Gabriella and then back down to the cup. Wait.. Not the cup but Gabriella's hand. He took it and turned it over. There, he saw a long scar. [A/N: The bandages and plasters were taken off.]

"What happened to your wrists?" he asked, worried.

Gabriella went wide-eyed and took her hand away from him. She looked to the floor while pulling her sleeve down. But then he grabbed her arm again and rolled up her sleeve.

"Are this caning marks?" he examined them.

Again, Gabriella pulled her arm away, covering her arm.

Troy seemed shocked and confused.

"They were fine yesterday but I did notice some minor bruises though," Troy recalled.

Gabriella continued to keep shut but her eyes were filling with tears.

"Gabby who did this to you?"

She hesitated. Knowing that it's useless to keep it from him because he knows that someone did this to her, "My.. Dad." She stuttered and squinted her eyes when she's done.

She took in a deep, shaky breath as fresh tears escaped her eyes. Troy pulled her with him, without thinking twice. He caressed her back while she cried into his chest.

"But, you have to promise me something.." she pulled away from him.

"Anything. Anything at all," he stated.

"Don't tell anyone about this."

"What?"

"Please, don't," she was on the verge of crying again.

"Okay, okay!" he gave in to her. "Miley?"

"She's the first to know about this," she sniffed.

Troy nodded. Then he realised Gabriella releasing more tears. So he went to embrace her again.

Troy stayed in Gabriella's room pretty much until night time. They've been chatting and doing stuff together longer than you think. Each has been having this feeling towards one another ever since their hug earlier today. The hug was warm and loving and ensured them everything will be alright.

"Oh no," Gabriella gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my dad. I hear him coming."

Troy stayed silent. He did hear some foot steps.

"Troy get out of here!"

"What?"

"Get out of here!"

Gabriella pushed him on the balcony and forced him to climb down the tree.

"Shh!" she whispered,"whatever you do, don't come back up!"

"Gabriella!"

"Shh!" she whispered.

She sighed when Troy gave her a look.

"I'll be fine.." she stated and went back inside.

Troy dropped his head down and rubbed his eyes with a sigh. He was caught off guard when he heard screaming and crying coming from Gabriella's room. He was about to climb the tree when he remembered something.

"Whatever you do, don't come back up!" That was what she said.

"But she's in danger," he whispered to himself. "But I can't go against her." "I have to go back up there." "But she told me not to!"

He felt like screaming with this feeling inside of him. He then heard a door banged and inferred it was Gabriella's bedroom door. Without thinking, he rushed up a tree just to capture a peek at what she's doing now. But somehow he failed and fell back with his head breaking the fall.

"OW!" he exclaimed but made it more of a statement.

Meanwhile, Gabriella stopped in her tracks of cutting herself when she heard that sound. She rushed on her balcony and looked around the balcony. No sign of anyone. When she turned around, she caught the sight of the shiny blade.

She hesitated and sighed. She placed the blade back into her drawer and tucked herself into bed. She needed rest before tomorrow. Another day of work.

To be honest, Troy was hiding from Gabriella's sight. He was actually on her balcony when she rushed there to look around in the backyard. He really needed to see how she's doing at that time. He cared so much for her, we can say, his lover. He also witnessed Gabriella not taking the wrong step to go and torture herself and he was proud and relief that she placed the blade away.

Slowly, he made his way down the tree after one last look at the Sleeping Beauty. He walked back home that was just a few blocks away.


	6. No Title

_**Saving Her . . . .**_

**[A/N: Sorry ya'll! I've been busy lately. No title, hahah!]**

A few days went by. Troy and the girls had been hanging out after work. Their like best friends now, and they are. They already hung out at the park, catch a movie together, play games at the arcade, chill at one another's room together and even went on a friendly date. More details about the date, Miley is kind of like the kid among them all. However, Troy and Gabriella seemed to be having such chemistry that they don't realise.

If you're wondering, Troy's 24 years old and he had already graduated. He's going to be starting his career but, not just yet.

"Oh.. Guys! I gotta go," Miley declared after taking a glance at her purple wrist watch.

She hugged Gabriella and did a handshake with Troy. She trotted down the street hurriedly with her high heels after waving Goodbye. It was now 8 pm and dark out. The moonlight shone while the stars twinkled at the two sharing jokes and funny experiences with each other.

"I laughed so hard that the smoothie came out through my nose!" Gabriella giggled.

Troy laughed out loud at that and was now out of breath. Gabriella smiled. Troy does the same, trying to catch his breath, as Gabriella's eyes gazed at him.

"Just a minute," Troy stopped walking. "Take this," he took off his jacket and swang it on her shoulders. "It's freezing right now, I don't want you catching a cold."

_"Just you holding me makes me feel warm already," her mind thought._

Gabriella snapped out of it. "Did I just say that?" she murmured under her breath.

"What?" Troy pulled his eyebrows together.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Okay then.. "

They started walking again. Gabriella gripped onto the jacket that was loose around her body. She then looked up into the dark sky and sigh with a smile. Troy followed her gaze and turned back to her to see that she was already looking at him, grinning.

"Do you have a star?" she sat down on a bench and he did the same.

"Yep, mine is right there," he pointed to a star that seems like 10 inches away from the moon. Well, that was what they saw from their sight.

"And mine's right there," Gabriella pointed to the brightest star that night.

"Well that's funny," he paused.

Gabriella looked at him with a questioning look.

"It's.. right next to.. mine," he continued slowly as his blue eyes settled into Gabriella's beautiful eyes.

They gazed into each other. Their hearts beating fast against their chest and slowly beating at the same pace, audible to their own ears. Troy glanced at her lips. He made his move and placed his hand slowly at the back of her neck. He licked his lips slightly and pulled Gabriella towards him as he leans in too.

Their eyes fluttered shut but then they froze as she backed away, going against his hand that's pushing her in. They stared at each other, wide-eyed, and pulled apart immediately.

"Erm," Troy cleared his throat.

Gabriella pulled her eyebrows together with a sad, confused expression and gazed to the ground.

They kept silent.

Troy tried to turn his head to her but he kept on going back to his original position, facing the ground as well. Gabriella did the same. Then finally, their eyes met again.

He cleared his throat again and Gabriella turned pink.

"I'll get you home, or are you staying with Miles?"

"Home."

"Got it."

They immediately got up and walked to her house in silence.

**The Next Day**

"So.. Did it happened? Did you kiss? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!" Miley jumped up and down like a little girl as she gripped onto Gabriella's shoulders tightly.

".. Miley.. Miley.." she became annoyed,"MILEY!"

As Miley stopped, both the girls turned their heads to the audience watching them. Miley chuckled nervously with a big embarrased smile on her face.

"Enjoy your smoothies!" Gabriella covered for herself.

She gave Miley a glare as the customers went back to acting normal.

"So, did it happened?" she nudged Gabriella's shoulder with a grin.

"Nope," she replied while lifting her shoulders up abit.

Miley's face sunk. "What?"

Gabriella giggled and shook her head.

"You stopped the kiss didn't you?"

"Of course I did."

"Why?" Miley pouted.

"Miley, it's only been 3 weeks since we met."

"That means, in another week, you'll lean in and kiss him?"

"Miles!"

"What? 4 weeks ain't enough? Okay then, make it 2 months from now.."

"Miley!" she giggled.

Just then, a customer came in.

"Hey, what's good here?" he walked up to the counter.

Gabriella who was looking at her register frowned. That sounded familiar. She looked up and broke into a smile.

"Hey Troy," the girls greeted in unison.

They chatted for awhile.

"Oh hey, i'll be back in a while. Bathroom," she went to the Ladies.

"Hey Miles, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything," she nodded.

"Would it be awkward asking a girl, whom you've known for only 3 weeks and almost kissed her, out on a date?

**[A/N: Hey! I was wondering, is my story boring to you? Because it is to me... D: So if you could please give me some ideas on how to continue, got some writer's block :3.. Oh and, include Troyella's date. :D]**

This Chapter is Darn Short.. Disappoints me, I'll make them longer, don't worry!


	7. The Date

_**Saving Her . . . . The Date**_

**[A/N: Read and Review!]**

**Saturday Night**

"Gabi you done?" Miley asked as her best friend got ready in her closet.

Miley bought a dress, specially for Gabriella's date, with none other than Troy Bolton! It's like years to her waiting for this to happen. And finally, Gabriella came out in a turqoise, flowy, dress that reaches above her knees. She also put on some black high-heeled gladiator shoes.**[Clothes links on my profile!]**

"Okay.. Let's put this on," Miley grabbed a long, nicely-shaped, gold necklace and put it around Gabriella's neck.

"Are you sure I look okay?"

"You look fine now Shush!" she instructed as she added a little bit more orange-y blush on Gabriella's cheeks.

"Wha-?" Gabriella got annoyed with all the make-up,"Okay, okay, okay.. I'm done!" she waved Miley away.

"Yeah you're done," she begin to pack up her make-up bag.

Gabriella looked at Miley and noticed how big her smile was on her.

"You look great, you should have eye make-up on more often. It really brings out the brownish-black of your eyes, I mean like, seriously," Miley complimented as she put her hands on her hips.

Gabriella walked infront of the mirror and really look upon herself. She did look stunning and so not, pale. Make-up really did something.

"You excited?" Miley grinned.

Gabriella turned around, placing a hand on her hip,"and so nervous."

"It's always like that on the first dates," Miley sat cross-legged in the middle of her bed, slightly looking down.

"Something tells me you have more experience than I do," Gabriella smirked as she sat at the corner of the bed. Turning her body towards Miley, arching her eyebrow.

"Well," Miley got nervous as she chuckled.

"Who?"

"Well," she repeated,"I have been to ALOT of dates."

"And why's that?"

"Same old thing, it's either we just think that things will never work out between us, we just remain as bestfriends. I'm happy if we can keep our friendship but at times it can be kinda awkward if you know what I'm saying."

"Trust me," Gabriella paused,"I don't," she admitted while shaking her head.

"And, there's always alot of cases like, cheating on your girlfriend and when she wants to sort things out about it, the boy rudely dumps the girl."

"Ouch," Gabriella responded.

"And..' she got nervous,"some even just, use you," her voice trailed off.

Gabriella gasped, "Miles you didn't- " she got cut off by the doorbell.

They both turned their heads to the door which was opened.

"He's here!" Miley grabbed Gabriella's arm.

The girls rushed downstairs. Miley gently pushed Gabriella away from the door so it'll be a surprise to Troy. They breathed deeply as Miley turned the doorknob and Troy appeared in smart attire, appropriate for a date.

"Hey.." she greeted normally.

"Hey Miles."

A few seconds of silence passed.

"So..." Troy hinted her.

"So what?" she pretended to act dumb from the incident.

"Gabi!" Miley called out and reached for her friend.

Gabriella finally walked to the door after her heart had thumped against her chest for too long. Troy awed at the sight of her, she looked gorgeous.

"Hey," Troy greeted and she greeted back.

They looked at each other for awhile and Miley just think that they're wasting much time. She rolled her eyes and sighed while the lovebirds were still gazing upon one another.

"Have her home by midnight!" she shoved Gabriella out the door and eventually, she fell into Troy's arms.

Troy and Gabriella frowned their eyebrows at Miley who smiled widely at them.

"Bye!" was the last word before Miley shut the door on them.

"O...kay..." Troy and Gabriella said in unison at Miley's awkward actions.

They turned to face each other.

"She's kinda right, we shouldn't waste any time," Troy stick out his hand.

Gabriella took it with a nod and that giggle of hers and they walked to the car. About 15 minutes passed and finally Troy pulled up his car at a curb. Gabriella looked around and found out they're at the beach while Troy went out of the car and being a gentleman, he opened the door for his date.

"Erm, are we going for our date or-" she got cut off.

"That's exactly where we're going," he replied softly with a grin.

Troy brought her through the beach. They spent some time walking on the seashore, enjoying the sight and the sounds of the waves in the ocean. It was just so beautiful especially how the stars twinkled in the sky and how the wind made Gabriella's hair "fly" just making her more gorgeous for Troy to admire.

"Okay, seriously! Where are we going?" Gabriella got irritated.

"Why?" Troy wrapped his arm around her waist as they kept walking.

"I dunno about you, but these heels are killing me!" she took them off immediately. She wasn't used to wearing high-heeled shoes.

Troy just chuckled. Gabriella looked back up to him.

"Troy..." she said, begging him to answer her.

"Geez Gabi.. Just wait and see.." he smirked mysteriously.

Gabriella just sighed with smile and a shook of her head. But, she kept studying her surroundings and when she looked ahead, she was kind of flustered when she realised they were heading towards some trees. Then, they stopped.

Troy held Gabriella's hand firmly in his and gave it a tight squeeze as he walked infront of her.

"Close your eyes," he said with a low tone and his breath could have reached Gabriella.

She didn't want to argue and chuckled slightly while her eyes fluttered shut. Troy took both of her hands and led her carefully and slowly past those palm trees, past some old lamp posts and finally;

"Okay, open your eyes," he instructed.

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes, at first having a blur vision of the place but after blinking a few times she saw an amazing sight which took her breath away as she gasped. The place was right at the seaside and the sounds of waves filled the air and they had a perfect view of the full moon and a star-filled sky with the old lamp posts lightly dimmed. Not forgetting the main attraction, a gazebo that has plants twirling around its structural posts and a dinner setting, in the middle of it, that is completed with a candlelight and a single lily flower, the colour of pure white and a hint of yellow.

".. Troy.. This, this is.." she stammered, not knowing what to say.

Troy went over to her and placed his palms on her shoulders, nearing his mouth to her ear, "Let's have dinner, shall we?"

He let her go and they walked in the gazebo, sitting down and had their meal.

"You just got here a few months ago and you could find such a," she looked around and awed,"such a Fantasyland."

"Well then, I guess I'm more adventurous then you are I suppose."

"Oh really..?"

He looked up from his plate,"No joke."

She giggled as he fed her a spoonful of steak with the best-tasting barbeque sauce ever.

"I've heard you like lilies," he handed the white flower to her and she received it with a twinkle in her eye.

"Who told you that?"

"Well, I got a little help from Miley Ray Stewart."

"Why am I not surprised?" she said with sarcasm.

**A while later**

They lied down on a mat and watched the stars and created funny and creative constellations.

"Haha, oh look! There's one that looks like a rabbit. See the fluffy tail?" Gabriella pointed out.

"Nice one. And, there's your star over there," Troy pointed to the exact star.

"Hey, you remembered," she sat up.

"Of course I do," he sat up too,"and you know what I call that star?"

"What?" she arched her eyebrow.

"I call that, Gabriella."

She pushed him playfully,"stop joking," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," he told her.

Troy ran up to the gazebo to take something and went back to sit by the ocean next to Gabriella.

"A certificate?" she took it from him.

"Read it."

She read and her eyes widen but after a while she looked at Troy with a really happy smile.

"You named a star after me?" she questioned, wanting to confirm.

Troy nodded proudly of how honoured and happy he made her.

"This is unbelievable, am I being punked?" she started to stop believing it.

"Gabi, it's your star with your name. It's officially yours," Troy assured her.

Gabriella awed and allowed herself to rest on Troy's chest. Troy was puzzled but he was surprised and brightened with a smile as he placed an arm around her, hugging her as she began snuggling against his neck. She breathed in the scent of him as silence passed them.

Gabriella began feeling awkward. _I shouldn't have rested on him in the first place! She thought. _She looked up and found Troy's deep, blue eyes probably been staring at her for the past few minutes. She started to pull away from the embrace but it seems that Troy's not giving in to her. Finally, he remove his hand and allowed her to sit up. Gabriella had the chills. Troy had those serious eyes on her but to be honest, he looked real hot. When she opened her mouth to murmur something, he immediately brought his finger to her lips followed by a low, soft Shh.. Slowly, Troy brought his palm to the back of her neck and caress it lightly, sending shivers down her spine.

"Stay still," he whispered as his face got nearer to hers and his breath became heavy.

Their eyes were shut, they were an inch away from each other and lightly and gently, they pecked each others' lips for a second and pulled away from it but still remained in their positions. They locked lips again and things went more tensed. They covered the gap between them as Gabriella leaned on him, grabbing his hair and kissing him with as much passion he is giving. Troy wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, ensuring she's as close to him as possible. They moved and adjusted their positions, not breaking the hot kiss. Troy leaned his back on a rock with Gabriella on top of him.

**[A/N: Scale of 1 to 5. RATE THIS CHAPTER and tell me how to improve. Oh and not forgetting, can you all read my story Worst of Both Worlds? Hope you don't mind it's a Hannah Montana story but there is Troyella in that story! Well, don't forget to REVIEW!]**


	8. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

Heyloo readers who are actually still following this story. Thank you sooo much for your support, I really appreciate it! Author's honour. I am terribly sorry for the long wait. It's just that, during that period of time, I had the longest _**Writer's Block**_ ever in the history of my Writer's Block which then made me not in the mood for writing anymore. But that doesn't mean I stopped reading. So I re-read this story and found out that this path is bringing me nowhere! So, sad to say, i'm going to delete it _**AND **_rewrite it all over again. Once I figure the _**plot, beginning, conclusions and then finally, the end. **_I need to gather _**romance**_ scenes, _**drama**_ scenes, _**emotional**_ scenes, _**action **_scenes and ya-da ya-da ya-da then I'll start writing again so give me time. A writer ain't happy if the story does not satisfy himself. (that ain't a quote or anything, I made that up.) Btw, the plot is still the same and all, the problems, blah blah blah.. So, deleting it soon so, look out for the story if you want. But if you don't then, I don't actually mind because, I'll keep it going no matter what because writing is an enjoyment for me, though it ain't that good. (DON'T DENY IT!)

PS: Please be a sweetheart and..

-Give me some ideas that can be included to the story.

-Give me some things that relate to my plot.

-'Cutting ownself' and 'Abusing' scenes are pretty much needed. You know, with all the emotions and actions.

**Signed,**

_-disneyFREAKfan-_


End file.
